The Lords of Darkness
Normally, beings exist on anywhere betwen one and four Planes of The Lanx, but there are beings so incredibly vile, they slice right through all the laywers of The Lanx. There is only one thing powerful enough to do exist in every dimension, in every place every country and all of time; an Ideal. There are beings fueled by these ideals, physical manifestations of the forces driven by human spirit. By Natural Law, these physical manifestations of Ideals only exist for dark Ideals of Man. Wickedness, Cold of Heart, Deception, Fury, Wrath, Spite, Malice, and more that I cannot name at this time; everytime a man gives into one of these, on eof the Lords, each fueled by a specific Ideal, grows in power, becomming stronger, and as they do so, they gain more strength to act on their own, working ot create chaos and work evil, independantly from man. Like the darkness rushing in to fill the void when light is extinguished, so, to, does evil, both in the hearts of man, and in the Lords, rush in where there is nothing to resist it. The only thing to hold them back is those whom posses the strength to counter them, those who posses the virtues of Truth, Honor, and Justice. This is how the Mortals can prevent the Lords from gaining strength, while those who are conscience of their existance can fight them directly, thwarting their schemes on various Planes to sew the Seeds of Darkness and extinguish the light of resistance. In the centuries where the mind and heart of man was more impressionable, the Lords were often worshiped as gods. Most shift to accomidate whatever culture they currently reside in, thus efficiently disguising themselves. Throughout History, the Lords have been working their evil as they are fueled by the Evil acts of mankind; never on the stage, but always in the shadows, whispering, warping, the minds of the world's leaders, pushing Man over the brink of what is good, infecting his mind. They posses cunning far beyond the reaches of imagination, and love nothing more than to use the mind of an inteligent man for evil intent. The smarter one is, the more likely they are to attract one of the Lords; morality is one's only defense against them. Who or how many the Lords of Darkness are, one cannot say, for it seems that no matter how many one learns of, there are always yet more, older and stronger than the previous ones. The older and more powerful they are, the more dormant they become, allowing their infectious thoughts to corrupt the minds of man on their own, without need of prompting from the Lords. The eldest and strongest of them will only emerge when a situation arises that is impossible for them to pass up. The eldest and most powerful I have heard wisperings of is Lord Winter, his Ideal being complete and utter cold of heart; when man isolates himself from all emotion, thus, becoming a wicked creature that can only be said to have been born a man, and is no more. The last he emerged from his Shadow Plane was in the first half of the 1900's, Germany. He was a personal adviser to Adolf Hitler. As I have stated before, the Lords of Darkness, the most powerful beings of The Lanx, are elusive almost to the point of their existance being doubtable, which is exactly how they preffer it; to have men feeding into their power without them even having knowledge of what they are doing. But in my studies I have been fortunate enough to lay hands on an ancient volume hidden away in the Vault of Knowledge. The information contained within was on several of the Lords, and thus I have managed to record the precious little I know of them. The Shadow Master, Lady Wicked, The Crow, The Black Man, Janus, and Lord Winter.